Let The Games Begin
by BooksandArrows
Summary: After a rough summer, the school year in Panem begins with Katniss Everdeen volunteering for the final Hunger Games after 75 years after the rebellion. She needs hope to win as well as her survival skills. Will Katniss and her family and friends odds be in their favor for Katniss to win? Or not. Rated T for violence and langauge. Third book of the Capitol Academy High series.
1. Chapter 1-New friend

_**Omg this is chapter 1 of let the games begin Guys, ok let me shut up and begin**_.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

My name is Katniss Everdeen.

I am 15 years old

My home is District 12

The victors hate me.

Peeta hates me.

Prim got reaped for the hunger games

I volunteered

And now, I'm a tribute

But not a normal

But a _broken and beyond repair_ tribute.

I keep thinking this on the first hour of the train. For the last hour, Effie has been giving us a little preview of how luxurious were gonna live in. But then Finally she leaves to find our mentor, Haymitch.

Yes, Haymitch Aberthany, the drunk teacher at CAH is our mentor, oh boy! (Note the sarcasm)

"So Katniss," Andrew says, trying to make conversation. "Do you have a lucky boy back home?"

I don't say anything for a minute.

"Well, I love this boy name Peeta, before summer break, he thought I was cheating with Finnick, he broke up with me and Finnick's girlfriend, Annie, Broke up with him and since two broken heart repair, me and Finn got together,"I say.

"Must be complicated are you and Peeta friends?"

"I don't know really,"I say. It's quiet for a moment before I break the silence

"What about you, a special girl back home?"I ask.

"Yeah, her names Scarlet,"He says and my eyes go wide.

"Scarlet Jones?"I ask and he nods.

"Oh my god she's one of my friends, so your that Andrew!"I say and he nods.

"Yeah," I say and on the radio Animals by Martin Garrix comes on.

"I really love this song even though there no lyrics,"I say and he laughs.

"Can you dance to it?"He asks

"Yeah, I can try?"I say and he gestures me to go and when the pops I guess you can say go on I fall on the floor like I died.

"Your really good."He says as I sit down.

"Thank you," I say and that's when Haymitch comes out with a bottle of liqour. He looks at us and gives us a thumbs up.

"Congratulations, you won a one-way ticket to your death,"He says taking a sip of liquor.

"So, um whats are plan?"Andrew asks.

"Woah woah woah, so eager,"Haymitch slurs and I glare at him.

"Yeah will you are our mentor and we need a plan to sur-"Andrew begins but Haymitch cuts off.

"Mentor? I didn't sign up for that shit. I'm no mentor,"He says.

"Then why are you here?"I ask.

"For the refreshments,"He says and then next thing you know, he throws up and passes out on his barf.

"OK then um I guess we have to clean him up before Effie screams,"I say.

"I'll do it,"Andrew says.

"Will both do it,"I say. A little mad at myself cause I'm going to see this old drunkard naked, I'm not much of a girly girl but ew.

_**Peeta's POV**_

I wake up and see it's 6. Shit, the train comes at 6:15. I change to a blue shirt, random jeans and random sneakers. I brush my hair with my fingers and get my suitcases. I shout a 'Good-bye,' and run to the train. It's 6:10 and I see everyone is there.

"Hey Dawn,"I say and she smiles.

"Did you get a message last night?" Dawn asks.

"No."Dawn just sighs.

"For the next two years, all junior and seniors are going to New Yorks peforming arts school in NYC,"She says and my heart drops. Finnick will be their, and probably Katniss if she wins.

Not off to a good start.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY ITS CHAPTER 1! Guys and if you forgot Katniss is 15 right now in this story till the next one. Hope you liked it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Talking to old friends

**Katniss POV**

After bathing Haymitch yesterday and actually being able to sleep. I woke up and I grab the phone and decide to call Prim on her cell. It rings three times before she answers.

"Hello?"

"Prim,"

"KATNISS!"She yells and I hear talking in the background.

"Katniss you little bitch why did you volunteer!"I hear Becca say and I laugh.

"What!?Do you want Prim dead!?"I ask.

"Yes,"She says and Prim yells "rude,"

"Are you on speaker?"I ask.

"Yes Kit,"Sky says and I nod.

"So is everyone there?"I ask

"Yup,"I hear Finnick say.

"OMG Katniss do you know that Capitol Academy Highs juniors and seniors are gonna stay here for the next two years!"Clove says and I go pale.

"What!"I say.

"Yeah,"Rue says.

"That reminds me, I meet my other mentor and oh guys Haymitch is my Male Mentor,"I say and Finnick, Prim, Rue and Clove gag.

"What district is the other from?"Maddie asks. Maddie actually used to go to CAH.

"District 11, she volunteered for 12, her name is Lavender Manes. 14 and actually was suppose to go to NY peforming arts this year,"I say.

"Lavender?"Rue says and I reply with a 'yes,'

"She's my cousin! Her birthday is next week. On labor day!"Rue says and I smile.

"Guys call you once I get to the Capitol OK?"I say and I hear Okays.

"BYE!"I say and they reply back as I hang up. I decide to call someone else.

"Hello?"

"Dawn?"

**Dawns** **POV**

"Dawn?"I hear Katniss say and I freeze. I see everyone isn't paying attention so I slip out of Glimmers room in the train.

"Kat?"I say

"Hey,"She says.

"Hold on a minute,"I say and go back to Glimmers room.

"Scarlet, Peet,"I say and they both look at me as I motion them to follow me to my room. I go on speaker.

"Kat?" I say

"Yeah?"She replies. Peeta and Scar freeze.

"I have Peeta and Scarlet with me,"I don't hear her for a moment before she answers.

"Well... Uh this is awkward, I feel like an elephant in that room even though I'm not there,"she says and we all laugh.

**Peeta's** **POV**

"Soo Kat did you hear the rule change,"I ask. I can't believe I'm talking to Katniss again.

"No,"She says.

"Oh well there letting two people win the games if there from the same district,"I say.

"Really!?Awesome,"She says.

"So that means you can date Andrew then Scarlet,"Kat says and Scar blushes.

"Take care of him,"Scarlet says.

"I will,"She says.

"KATNISS! UP UP UP ITS GOING TO BE A BIG BIG DAY!"I hear a lady in Capitol voice says and I hear Katniss groan.

"I'm already up Effie, you woke me at 6 AM!"She yells.

"Well come for breakfast dear, were waiting dear,"Effie says.

"Sorry guys gotta go, Dawn I'll call you, I'll tell Andrew you said hi okay Scarlet, Peeta,"I hear her say.

"Yeah?"I ask.

"Do me a favor while your at New York, take care of Prim and everyone but mostly Prim,"Katniss says.

"Yeah,"I say. How does she know we're going to NY?

"Alright guys Bye!"She says and Hangs up.

"I miss her,"I hear Dawn say.

"I think Glimmer is becoming a bitch,"Scarlet says and We laugh.

"Yeah since Katniss left,"I say.

"It's weird though,"Dawn says "Glimmer and her were like sisters, now there like enemies."

"Yeah remember when Katniss went to the hospital on the boat, Jo told me that she said "the slut deserved it," "Scarlet says.

"Jo still feels bad about that,"I say.

"Hey maybe Jo can apoligize when Kat calls!"I say and everyone nods.

Let's hope Jo will talk to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey. Sorry I havent updated. I've been stressing on school work and I recently had my math teacher get sick and now she wont be at school for about a month and we have a permanted sub until she returns and shes a BITCH. Also I'm almost done with TMR(Maze runner) and I will start reading looking for alaska by John green (I finished Allegiant) also guys review I really don't care but I'm exicted by how many reviews ADS got. FINALLY IMMA GET A APPLE LAPTOP NO MORE CRAPPY PHONE WRITING.<strong>_

_**OK guys see ya! Also read my everlark wattpad. PEN NAME IS EverlarkandFourtris story title is Always!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Chariot Parade

_**Hello guys! I have some explaining to do so please READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Alright so I have school (Middle School) as you all know and my math teacher is sick and won't be back for the rest of they year (has been gone since February) and math is my worst subject so we haven't learned anything so I have to work my hardest as well we need to move soon and all. Also my Dell is crappy I am writing this on my iPad. **_

_**And as well I have a wattpad account. And my writing has improved. So for now, I will re- write all the first 2 books of the C.A.H. series and I need your love and Hijacked Mockingjay will be on hold until then**_

_**I am so sorry for this long absence, I will try to go back on track on this okay? Alright let's give you a chapter for this story before I re-create.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss POV<strong>_

_RRRIIIPPP._ Ouch, that hurt. I am being plucked right now and it REALLY hurts. Like hell. I am in hell. It still hurts even if I've done it I'm the past.

After all of my body hair being ripped, I go in a room and lay down. I see the door open and it's someone I didn't expect.

Cinna.

"I'm sorry this happened to you,"Cinna says as he comes here. We both hug for a moment. "How are you?"

"Ok I guess, I don't know really,"I say in an dull voice. I don't know how I should feel. Scared? Happy? Excited? My main goal is just for me to get out of here alive. But I don't know. I do know though my great great great great (times 75) grandma Katniss- who I was named after- was the leader of the war and won the annual games. Twice. My mother named me after her because I look exactly like her. I can see how. She married a Mellark but her little brother survived the war so the Everdeen's are still here (as you can see)

"So you're here to make me look pretty?"

"No. I'm here to make an impression out of you. Bring the girl on fire back again, it suits you," I smile.

_**...**_

I enter the main doors and see chariots, horses and tributes in their costumes looking silly. I look at mine. It's a gray sorta mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline that goes from gray till black. It shows the shades of gray that goes into black I guess. My mascera is suppose to look like what I call fluffy emo and dark eyeliner and a dark gray to black eye shadow. I'm also also barefoot with faux coal dust on my feet, shoulders, arms and some on my face to look like a coal miner. My dress is also teared in some places. My hair is Sorta wavy messy with some coal miner dust. I go to my chariot where Haymitch and Lavender are. Lavender see's me. I see her mouth 'Oh my god,'

Haymitch turns around and sees me and gives me his famous 'Sarcastic' smile.

"Well well sweetheart,you look like I really coal miner wife,"Haymitch slurs and I glare at him.

"Shut up Haymitch,"I grumble and see Cinna and Portia coming with Andrew. He has a suit version of what I am wearing. Haymitch sarcastically laughs.

"Now here we go, man and wife,"Haymitch says and Andrew and I glare at him. I don't need his sarcasticness. I just wanna get this thing over with. I hate dresses. No wait, hate is a dull word, I despise dresses. Cinna gives me a little remote with a red button.

"When your ready,"he says and I nod. Effie comes running towards us, looking giggly and happy as usual. I sigh. In three, two, one...

"You guys look so adorable!"Effie gushes and I roll my eyes. And let the girliness begin.

"Ready?"Lavender says and I nod. We go and I enter the chariot with Andrews help, still clutching the remote. The anthem plays and all the districts go.

"Nervous?"Andrew whispers and I nod. Are horses are moving and we enter the chariot parade, where everyone is watching.

**_Finnick's POV_**

"Come on! It's starting!"Skylar says and we all run to the T.V. We are I my dorm, watching the tribute parade. All the costumes look weird and too... Colorful. Well this is the Capitol we're talking about.

"Do you see her?"Amari asks.

"No! Where the hell is she!"Clove says.

"Is that her?" Maddi asks, pointing at a colorful pair.

"No,"Jake says.

"Their she is! With Andrew! The last ones!"John says. I look and see her. She looks... Radiant. Radiant as the sun. Not beautiful. Not pretty, but radiant. I can't keep my eyes off her. She looks emotionless and just staring ahead. All the sudden the dress is on fire from the end of her dress and Andrews back. Sparks flying from the back.

"The girl on fire is back!"Rue says and Prim laughs a little worridly. I know she cares. I mean who isn't? She sacrificed her damn life for Primrose.

"Katniss Everdeen! The girl who was, and is on fire!"Becca says and everyone cheers.

We get a closer view of them and I swear, I see a spark in Katniss eyes. All of the chariots get to the square and President Heavensbeen and gives the greeting.

"75 years ago, there was a huge rebellion about ending the hunger games and the rebellion one. But the deal was, 75 years later, there will be a final hunger games, so happy hunger games! And, may the odds be ever in your favor," The president says and the Captiol cheers. The chariots go back inside with the tributes. The program ends with the Capitol seal. Wow. I'm scared, but we've got to let the games begin.

**_Katniss POV_**

"That was beautiful!"Effie says as we get off the chariots. She begins gushing over us and I feel like I am going to vomit over it.

"Nice job sweetheart,"Haymitch says.

"Oh it was just, oh what's the word again?"Effie asks dumbly. I shake my head.

"Fabulous?"Lavender says in a Capitol accent.

"Yes!"Effie says and we walk to the elevator and back to our floor.

"I cannot wait for dinner, I am starving!"Effie begins.

"Don't worry, dinner is already being served,"Lavender says. Thank god. But I need to change.

"I just can't wait to get off this damn dress,"I say and Effie gives me this nasty look.

"Manners!"She says and I roll my eyes. She scoffs, I smirk. We get of the elevator and I run to my room and change. I tie my hair up and just put clothes and run back to the dining room.

I sit down and we wait for Andrew. He comes and we eat. I grab lamb stew with dried plums. I grab water and some bread rolls.

"Listen,"Haymitch begins "Tomorrow is the beginning of training, for the next two days, you will practice don't show off your skills to the tributes, especially the careers, that's the one way to death,"I nod.

"On the third day, you will be tested, that's when you show off your skills, "Haymitch says, "I heard your pretty handy with a bow,"

"I guess,"I say.

"She's awesome. My dad used to get most of his meat from, always shoots right in the eye,"Andrew says

"I heard you are good with combat and swords,"Haymitch says to Andrew and he nods.

"I've been told,"He says.

"Perfect, you show that when it's testing,"Haymitch says and takes a swig of alcohol. The rest of dinner is just quietness and then we finally go to our rooms. I decide to call the group after training tomorrow. Darkness soon settles in my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Finally a chapter. Alright guys keep a look out for updates for the first book of this series, CAH! Bye!<em>**


End file.
